Lost Then Found
by likeacrossword
Summary: After a spell sends her to the future Billie finds help from an unexpected person. One-Shot


**Title****: Lost Then Found**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or anything to do with it. If I did we would've seen A LOT more of Chris :)**

**A/N****: So some of you might find this a weird pairing but when watching the finale I **

**thought they had potential. It was an idea that I had that I just needed to put up.**

**In this Chris and Billie had never met before.**

* * *

'_I wish that I could turn back time, maybe we're wrong but we could be right' – Lost Then Found, Leona Lewis ft. One Republic_

_XXXXXX_

"I'm just going to finish the spell. I'll be in the attic if you need me." Billie grabbed the notebook and headed up the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"She's just having a bit of an identity crisis trying to figure out who she is." Paige explained.

"I know how she feels." She sighed.

She finished the spell and made the potions needed. She ripped out the page from the notepad and put it with the vials. She sat down with the pen and paper and started writing. "What rhymes with path?" She murmured to herself. "Oh well, here goes nothing."

"_Those who seek and those who find,_

_Ease the worries of my mind,_

_Without love and people that hath,_

_Hear me now, show me my path_

_All around me things are wrong_

_Show me where I truly belong."_

She put down the pad and looked around the room. She stood up and walked towards the door. "Hey guys I finished the-" She called out before everything went black.

* * *

She opened her eyes and was staring straight into green ones.

"Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" She asked pushing herself up off the ground.

"You collapsed in the street, I moved you to the nearest alley."

"I was in the attic and….." She trailed off taking in the strangers' appearance; his dark brown hair falling into his piercing deep green eyes. "Do I know you?"

"I'm pretty sure I would've remembered you." He smiled.

"I have to leave, I need to find them."

He held onto her arm. "Relax. You're bound to be a little dizzy."

"I'm fine now let go or I'll be forced to hurt you." She warned.

"I'm here to help you trust me."

"The spell." She said, her memory fully returning.

"What spell? Is that how you got here?"

"I cast a spell but it still doesn't explain why I'm in some alley."

"As I said you were in the street."

"Who and what are you?"

"I'm a whitelighter…. You can call me Chris."

"Chris." It felt weird. "I'm Billie."

"Usually my charges don't know much about what they are or what I am."

"Well don't worry I'm already aware of the magical community. Wait, I'm your charge?"

"Yeah, I'm here to look after you. Do you have anywhere to go?"

"I'm not sure, anything could've changed." She told him, unsure of everything.

"I'll take you to mine." He orbed them out of the alley.

They orbed into an apartment. It was furnished but had boxes lying around.

"I just moved in the other day." He said noticing her staring.

"Maybe I could help you unpack."

"Should I be using my charges as labor?"

"It's fine. Just don't expect me to carry anything heavy."

"Deal." He smiled handing her a fairly light box. "Follow me."

She followed him into what turned out to be the bedroom. She put it on the floor and saw that there were already two pictures on his dresser. One of them was him with a blonde guy around his age and a younger looking girl, the three of them were smiling.

"Family?" She asked indicating to it.

"Yeah, my brother and sister."

The other picture was of him and a different brunette hugging.

"Bianca, she was my fiancée." He told her, sadness visible in his voice.

"Did she…?"

"Yeah, a demon attack."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone you love because of them. I lost my sister."

"I'm sorry too." He said sincerely.

* * *

"Have you seen Billie?" Phoebe asked walking into the attic.

"No why?" Paige asked.

"She's not in the house."

"Maybe she went out." Piper suggested.

"I don't know, something feels weird."

"She probably just needed time alone. Its been a tough few weeks for her."

"She left the potions and vanquishing spell for us."

"Lets go kick demon ass then." Paige said enthusiastically.

"I guess it'll take my mind of Billie."

"So I think we deserve a break after all the work we did."

"You lightweight."

"Hey I helped. You would've had to do that yourself."

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

* * *

They sat in a café, a five minute walk from his place.

"It is still Wednesday isn't it?"

"Yes." He smiled. "So do you remember anything about the spell you cast?"

"I was trying to find my place in life. After my sister's death I just felt like I didn't know what the point of me being here was."

"Like if the ground swallowed you up it wouldn't affect the world going on around you."

"Yeah."

"How long has it been?"

"Three weeks tomorrow. My friends try to help but-"

"You close yourself off from them. Nothing they could say would make you feel any different."

"How long has it been for you?"

"Five months, it seems like longer though."

"I know."

"Was she like us?"

"Magical?" He smiled. "Yeah. She wasn't a whitelighter or a witch though."

"You parents must've been happy about that."

"Kind of."

"What would they have thought if she was a mortal?"

"My mom's fine with all that. I've an uncle who's a mortal. I think my aunt had a thing for them."

"Wow your whole family's magical."

"Pretty much. And the only one who wasn't into the whole mortals' thing was my great grandmother."

"I have to hang out with my brother tonight but if you want we can go looking for your destiny tomorrow."

"I'd like that."

"And just so we're clear you're staying at mine for the unforeseeable future."

"Controlling. I like it." She joked.

He let her into the apartment and she sat on the sofa as he rummaged around in the bedroom.

He came back out after a few minutes. "I left a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on the bed if you wanna change."

"Thanks."

"Call me if you need anything. I'll see you later." He told her before orbing out.

* * *

"Is Billie still not back?" Piper asked as Paige came into the kitchen.

"No and it's getting late." She said with worry in her voice.

"Billie's a strong witch. I'm sure she'll be okay."

"I hope so."

Billie had just had a shower and changed into the clothes he'd left her. She walked out into the living room and jumped seeing the girl in front of her.

"Hi." The petite brunette smiled. Billie recognized her from the picture in Chris' room.

"You're Chris' sister."

"You can call me Mel, and you are…" She looked her up and down.

"I know how this must look but I'm actually-"

"His charge, I know. He asked me to bring over some clothes. He thought you could use them."

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you. He's one hell of a whitelighter."

"He gets it from his dad." She handed her the bag. "I better go, I've a demon to vanquish."

"It was really nice meeting you."

"You too." She smiled.

She spent the rest of the night watching television before going to sleep.

* * *

"Morning." He smiled at her when she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning." She replied sleepily.

"Sleep well?"

"Are you kidding? Your bed is ridiculously comfy."

"Good to know. Are you hungry?"

"For future reference food is my best friend."

"I'll have to remember that."

"I met your sister."

"She didn't say anything too bad did she?"

"No she was lovely. Thanks for having her bring me clothes by the way."

"Can't have you going around naked."

"Like you'd mind." She laughed.

* * *

"Try the spell again."

"I am." Phoebe told them.

"Why isn't it working?" Paige asked.

"We musn't be able to contact her."

"What if we scry for her?"

"Do you really think it'll work?"

"It's the best shot we have."

"Grab the crystal."

"So I thought maybe we could have some fun before you have to leave."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Ever seen a view of the city?"

"Yeah."

"From the top of the Golden Gate Bridge?"

"Ah. See there's where I become jealous of the orbing thing."

"Tonight? That way we can see everything lit up."

"I'd love to." She smiled. "I should go get changed." She got up and headed for the bedroom. He noticed she was wearing a pair of what he assumed to be his sisters' shorts with his top. "You better not be checking out my ass." She called back.

* * *

"I don't get it, this is were the crystal landed." Phoebe looked around the empty apartment. "She's not here it's empty." She told her sister on the other end of the phone.

"We'll keep looking. It's okay." Piper reassured her.

"I have to get to work, let me know if anything happens."

"We will." She hung up just as Paige shouted from the attic.

"I found something."

"What is it?" Piper asked going up to her sister.

She handed her sister the piece of paper.

"This could explain her disappearance."

"Looks like we'll have to wait until fate runs its course."

"What if she never comes back?"

"We'll search for her and we won't give up."

* * *

"Hold on tight." She took his outstretched hand and gripped it tightly squeezing her eyes shut.

She felt the wind hit her, blowing her hair everywhere and finally opened them much to his amusement. "Wow you can see the whole city from here." She gazed at the movement below and the twinkling of the lights. She refused to loosen her grip on him.

"You've a fear of heights." He guessed.

"Just a little." She said sheepishly.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's amazing." She looked out at the skyline not noticing his eyes glued to her.

"So it's been three days and we've no idea why you're here."

"Do you think that something could've gone wrong with the spell?"

"Spells don't actually backfire they just show you the answer-"

"Different from how you imagined." She finished.

"My mom always says that." He smiled.

"I bet she's really proud of you."

* * *

"Maybe I should go home, or where my home was. Maybe nothing has changed."

"I guess we could check it out." He grabbed his jacket off the chair knocking a paper onto the floor. She picked it up and froze.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The date its wrong."

"No it's the seventh."

"What year is it?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"2025."

"Oh my god." She grabbed the side of the table to stop from falling.

"What's wrong?" He held her up.

"I'm kind of from 2006."

"The spell took you to the future?" He asked confused.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me what year it was?"

"How was I supposed to know you were from 20 years in the past?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed.

"This explains why I was given you as a charge."

"What?" She asked calming down.

"I have a bit of experience with time travel."

"Can you help me get home?"

"I know the spell by memory."

"What if something goes wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I've used it a few times, it should be fine."

They stood in the middle of the living room, holding hands and facing each other.

"If by some one billion to one chance it goes wrong thank you for everything." She hugged him tightly.

"And if I never see you again remember you were my favourite charge, if not a little annoying." He joked.

"This might be goodbye."

"And it might not be." He reassured her.

She leaned in capturing his lips with hers. He kissed her back holding her closely. They broke apart smiling.

"Ready?" He asked breathlessly.

"Now I am."

* * *

She opened her eyes and screamed with happiness. She watched as three familiar faces rushed into the room.

"Billie you're back!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Phoebe, Piper, Paige!" She ran over to hug the sisters.

"We were so worried about you. We thought you'd been kidnapped or something, but then we found the spell. What happened?"

"It was so crazy, one minute I was here then I was waking up in an alley but I had the most amazing whitelighter who helped me."

"Whitelighter?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, he knew a spell to help me get back here." She looked around the room. "He mustn't have come back with me." She said sadly.

"Piper!" Leo called from downstairs.

The four girls ran down from the attic and stopped on the stairs staring in shock.

"Chris?" Both Billie and Phoebe said at the same time.

The blonde ran over and hugged him. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Wait, is he your whitelighter?" Paige asked surprised.

"It doesn't make sense you would've had to have gone to the future." Piper said confused.

"I did." She thought for a second. "You know him?"

"He's her nephew, my son." Piper filled her in.

"What?" She turned to him. "You're baby Chris! I've babysat you."

"I think we all need to sit down and hear the full story." Leo suggested.

* * *

"So I woke up in an alley with an insanely hot guy claiming I fainted." He blushed at her description of him. "He told me what he was and apparently I was his charge so I told him about the spell I cast, once I could remember all of it, and I wasn't sure if I'd have anywhere to go…"

"So I let her stay at my place" They explained.

"The brother you hung out with the first night, it was Wyatt." She realized.

"He was the one who recommended the sightseeing." He admitted.

She turned back to the others. "He was going to help me figure out why I was there but before I went to see you guys, that was if the spell hadn't messed you guys knowing me up, we had a little incident where I found out what year it was."

"Little?" He laughed. "She gave out to me for not telling her what date it was sooner."

"Anyway, then he told me he had experience with the whole time travel thing and that's pretty much how we got back here."

"The time travel must have affected the To Call a Lost Witch spell." Paige said.

"It could've been because the spell needed to run its course." Piper suggested.

"I don't think that's what was wrong." Phoebe watched the two young witches laughing at what the other said and who couldn't stop gazing at each other. "She'd already been found."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love. Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you guys think. (Be nice :P)**


End file.
